smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
'Character Info' Street Fighter's wandering warrior and enemy of Shadaloo. Ryu was trained alongside Ken Masters under their master Gouken who taught them how to fight as well as when to fight. Ryu is more of a calm and serious fighter compared to Ken's most light-hearted and fiery nature. For Ryu the training is never complete so he travels the globe to hone his skills and challenge worthy opponents. He's competed in multiple World Warrior Tournaments and won the first one after taking out Sagat with a Shoryuken but it was then that Ryu's darker side came to life and his potential to tap into the Satsui no Hado was discovered. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ryu will turn his back to the screen and tighten up his headband stating, “Come on!” Down Taunt: Ryu will stomp on the ground and squat with fist extended as he grunts a threat towards the other players. Side Taunt: Declaring, “Talk is cheap,” Ryu points forward with his fist in an accusatory manner. 'Entrance' Ryu will calmly walk out of a slight mist as he sets down a small bag of belongings that disappears as he readies himself into his fighting stance. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Ryu's hair atop his ahead combined with his signature headband. Victory Poses # Ryu will wind back a fist before punching out with a hook and saying, “Give it your all!” # Ryu will sling his bag back over his shoulder and turn around about to walk away as he states, “The journey... has just begun.” # An uppercut, a hook, and another uppercut are quickly thrown as Ryu says, “Your range is one fist short.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Hadoken: You think of Ryu and you think of the Hadoken. With his hands cupped together and jutting forward Ryu can form a ball of blue flaming ki that flies across the screen for low damage and knock back. Only one instance of a Hadoken can be on the screen at any one time. An attempt to throw a second Hadoken will result in a puff of smoke emerging from Ryu's hands. Additionally if the player holds down the special button the speed and damage of this attack can be increased slightly. There exist two variants on this move. By using the classic Street Fighter directional inputs you can input ↓ ↘ → + attack/special buttons to fire a slightly stronger and larger Hadoken attack. Additionally, Ryu has access to the Shakunetsu Hadoken with a button input of ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → + attack/special buttons. Using the Shakunetsu Hadoken will create a red flaming version of the Hadoken attack that can hit an opponent multiple times on impact and carry them slightly forwards with the attack. 'Side Special' Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Jumping slightly into the air, Ryu will launch into his traditional spinning kick attack as he spins repeatedly through the air. Ryu will move at a good pace in the direction he was facing when he initiated the attack and. It's a multi-hitting move as Ryu kicks through the air and each hit can cause additional damage and knock back. By holding down the special button the damage, distance, duration, and knock back of this attack will increase. A variant of this move exists where just like Hadoken the player can input the traditional directional inputs from Street Fighter for a stronger attack. ↓ ↙ ← + attack/special buttons will cause Ryu to shout, “Tatsumaki Senpukyaku” as the damage, distance, and KO potential of the attack are all further increased. This move can be used to recover from a far horizontal distance but can only be used once while in the air before Ryu must make contact with the ground again. 'Up Special' Shoryuken: The classic rising uppercut, Ryu announces the name of the move upon its use and will propel up into the air with his fist extended at a fast speed. Much like the previous two moves if the player holds down the special button they can increase the damage and height of the move slightly. Additionally using the classic Street Fighter button input of → ↓ ↘ + attack/special buttons will cause the move to deal a greater amount of knock back, damage, and give Ryu slightly more intangibility and lower landing lag. A properly inputted Shoryuken is Ryu's most powerful vertical KO attack. 'Down Special' Focus Attack: Ryu will assume a focusing stance as he prepares to attack and begins to emit a black inky aura. If used as just a button press Ryu will jab his fist forward a short distance and slightly launch an opponent. Charging for just half a second will see Ryu punch an opponent and cause them to crumble down onto the stage vulnerable to attacks. Charging up for a full second will see Ryu's punch crumble an opponent to the ground even longer and with greater damage. When fully charged the attack is also unblockable and can pierce through counterattacks. During the charging process Ryu has a limited amount of Super Armor that protects him from one attack. Being hit a second time will knock Ryu out of the attack and stun him. 'Final Smash' Unlike most characters Ryu has two different Final Smashes that activate depending on how close he is to another players. Shin Shoryuken: Activating at point-blank range with an opponent, Ryu will perform a short 3-hit combo with a Shoryuken motion that sends players in range sky high and with high KO potential. Shinku Hadoken: Activating at a further distance, Ryu will charge up a larger Hadoken that he throws forwards across the screen. As it travels the Hadoken has a vacuum effect that draws in nearby players and can trap them inside of itself to deal constant damage before exploding and knocking enemies away. Shinku Hadoken also has the capability to pass through walls and is well used to hit multiple enemies in one go. Extra Skill Satsui no Hado: A form of ki fueled by hatred, rage, and the desire to win. When Ryu taps into the Satsui no Hado in Smash Bros, his running speed and attack damage will greatly increase for a short time but the trade off is that Ryu will in turn also take extra damage to himself when hit by attacks making this a skill that must be activated wisely. While most moves with cooldowns recharge after a time limit the Satsui no Hado works a little differently. To start with Ryu does not have access to the Satsui no Hado at the start of the match. A meter will be found below his name that will increase over time as he is hit by enemy attacks. Hazards and walking into explosions won't increase this meter. Only attacks that actually come from an enemy fighter. Once the meter fills (approximately 50% in damage taken) Ryu will be able to activate this skill. Upon activation a dark red aura will surround Ryu and the look upon his face will turn slightly demonic with red tones. Eating food or otherwise healing Ryu of damage will not lower this Extra Skill's meter. Alternate Costumes # Default # Ken Masters – Based off fellow fighter Ken Masters, Ryu's gi will change to Red while his headband will become Black. # Chun-Li - Based off fellow fighter Chun-Li, Ryu's gi will change to Blue while his headband will become White. # Blanka - Based off fellow fighter Blanka, Ryu's gi will change to Green while his headband will become Orange. # Akuma - Based off fellow fighter Akuma, Ryu's gi will change to Black while his headband will become Dark Red. # Dan Hibiki - Based off fellow fighter Dan Hibiki, Ryu's gi will change to Pink while his headband will become Blue. # Sean - Based off fellow fighter Sean, Ryu's gi will change to Yellow while his headband will become Black. - # Juri - Based off fellow fighter Juri, Ryu's gi will change to Dark Purple while his headband will become Pink. # Evil Ryu – An actual costume change, Ryu will be in the appearance of the SFV version of the Evil Ryu character. # Bearded Ryu – An actual costume change, Ryu will take on the appearance of his shirtless, bearded alt from SFV.